


Romance for dummies

by Elodie12



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Post-Finale, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elodie12/pseuds/Elodie12
Summary: Gert wasn’t really a romantic person. She was basically allergic to every romantic gestures and Chase knew it.Chase on the other hand was a lovesick romantic young boy. They were completely different, but somehow, they found a balance here. Chase was just trying to not be too romantic with her. And Gert on the other hand was trying to not be too cold and close about him being romantic with her.And it worked, but it’s still leads them to some awkward romantic moments.
Relationships: Chase Stein/Gertrude Yorkes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Romance for dummies

Gert wasn’t really a romantic person. She was basically allergic to every romantic gestures and Chase knew it.

She would grunt if he went to open the door for her, saying it was an archaic and sexist manner. Even if Chase was justifying it as being a gentleman. It would only result on her starting a speech about how the society was building patriarchal habits for men by standardizing sexism as being a gentleman.

She would roll her eyes every time she was finding a cheesy note or a little poem hiding in one of her books. Chase was writing the most cliché and ridiculously romantic stuff on paper to her disarray, but he knew she was keeping all of his notes, sometimes using them as bookmark. 

She would grimace at every pet names Chase was calling her, finding them dumb as fuck, which only made Chase loving bothering her with it more. And soon his goal was to find the cheesiest and most stupid nickname possible to Gert’s distress. His best find so far was: _“baby cakes”_. Gert hated it so much, she almost threw the book she was reading at his face the day he called her that.

Yeah, Gert wasn’t a romantic person. And Chase was a lovesick romantic young boy. They were completely different, but somehow, they found a balance here. Chase was just trying to not be too romantic with her. And Gert on the other hand was trying to not be too cold and close about him being romantic with her.

And it worked, but it’s still leads them to some awkward romantic moments.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You did that on purpose, I know it!” He exclaimed angrily.

“I didn’t do anything; it was Old Lace!” She replied on the same tone.

“You two are connected! You asked her to do it, I’m certain of it!”

“OK, you are ridiculous.”

“Oh! I’m ridiculous?!” He said offended. “You’re the one who ordered your dinosaur to eat the bouquet I brought you!”

“I didn’t order her to eat it!” She screamed of exhaustion.

Chase was fulminating and Gert was in the same state as him. They were in their bedroom and have been arguing for the last ten minutes. The rest of the hostel was pretty silent, every other occupant of it had left their home when the two of them started fighting, knowing it would be nasty, again.

Especially Old Lace who, was the main subject of their fighting this time. Chase had brought Gert a bouquet from his last supply run, only to find the dinosaur chewing the flowers in her mouth a few minutes later. Chase had immediately accused Gert of ordering the dinosaur to do so, and Gert was denying it fiercely. So, Old Lace had simply left the hostel when they started screaming on each other. Following the rest of the team to play outside with Molly, some stems still pocking from her mouth.

“You know what? It’s not important. I should have known you were going to hate it anyway.” He replied, defeated.

He was also feeling sad at her reaction. He was just trying to be nice with her. It was not his fault if his girlfriend was incapable of romanticism. Or just of accepting some romanticism from him.

“I didn’t hate it.” Gert sighed.

“Yes you did. I saw the way you made faces when I offered it to you!” He retorted.

“Because it was a freaking bouquet Chase! What were you expecting, uh? Me jumping to your neck and kissing you senseless to thank you for being such a romantic boyfriend?” She said ironically.

Chase retained himself to answer positively, knowing it would only piss her off more. OK, maybe he messed up on this one. A bouquet was clearly too much for Gert, but still, ordering Old Lace to eat it was way too overreact from her.

“I was just trying to be nice!” He defended himself.

“You know I hate things like that! Why would you even do something like this for me?” She argued.

“Because I love you, in case you care about it!” He exclaimed.

“Don’t act like you’re the only one with feelings here! I love you too!” She screamed.

Chase’s heart stopped beating for a second. Or a minute, he wasn’t sure about it. Gert just admitted that she loves him for the first time. And seeing the surprising face she was making right now, she wasn’t planning on saying it aloud. As soon as the words had left her mouth, she had open her eyes wide and put a hand on her mouth. Chase was staring at her, eyes blinking and speechless. His brain had completely short-circuited and he took him a good minute to be able to speak again, or just to think.

“D-did you just …” He stammered.

“No!” She exclaimed, moving her head from left to right. “No, no, no, no, no!”

“Gert …” He started, seeing she was freaking out about it.

“No!” She repeated. “This isn’t how I said I love you for the first time!”

Chase grabbed her by the arms, trying to calm her down a little. He saw her mind was already working on its fastest speed level.

“Hey, just breathe, OK?” He guided her. “It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not!” She replied. “This was the worst way to say it!”

“That’s not true. You, screaming on me because I just did something stupid, it’s just feels a lot like us, isn’t it?” He joked to reassure her.

Gert only replied to him with a glare. He smiled in corner, grabbing her for a hug. She groaned weakly of protestation, but still let herself relax in his arms, grabbing his back to bring him closer. She hid her head in his neck and took a deep breath here.

“Come on, you have to admit it was an unconventional way of saying it. And that feels a lot like you.” He chuckled, putting his chin on top of her head.

“This is all your fault; you realize that don’t you? All because of your stupid bouquet.” She grumbled on his skin.

“Then, I’m even more happy I bought it.” He bit his lips, amused.

He felt Gert slapping his arm gently and it only made him laugh, sending vibrations on both of their bodies still tangled together. He knew she was amused about it too because he could feel her smile.

“I meant it, you know?” She murmured.

And as she was still hiding her face in his neck, it took him a few seconds to realize he wasn’t dreaming it. She stepped her head back to face him, looking at him in the eyes and Chase could see she was trying to gather all the courage she could.

“I love you.” She whispered sincerely.

Chase couldn’t hold back the grin that appeared on his lips. It was one of the best days of his life. And he wasn’t giving a shit about the bouquet or their unfinished fight or the fact she was screaming on him the first time she said that she loved him. All that mattered was that she said it.

He knew that she loved him technically. After all, they were together and their couple had survived to finding out their parents were sacrificial murdered, being runaways, fighting aliens and a crazy witch. And also losing each other in another timeline, which resulted in future him inventing time travel to save her. No big deal.

But still, hearing it from her, it was the most mind-blowing thing that ever happened to him.

Because she was the most mind-blowing person that ever happened to be in his life. It was Gert, and she was incredible, wonderful and amazing. And Chase was so in love with her, he was just so thankful she was in love with him too.

This is probably why he grabbed her face with both hands to kiss her passionately. She first moaned of surprised, before smiling against his lips and answering to the kiss. It was slow, but intense and when they finally managed to pull out after a good minute, Chase locked his eyes on her.

“I love you too.” He exhaled, looking at her like she was his entire universe.

She smiled and grasped him for another kiss as tender as the last one. Until she decided to heat things up when he felt her tongue pressing on his lips. He let her enter his mouth and soon they were playing with each other hungrily. Her hands moved from his back to his neck, playing with the little hair here. Chase tightened his grip on her, bringing her closer to his body. They were chest to chest and when she crashed her pelvis on his, Chase groaned wildly. And his hands moved on their own to her ass, grabbing it with both hands. She moaned and moved one of her legs up until it was next to his hip. He got the hint and let go of one of her butt cheek to grip the other leg and lift her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he walked them to their bed, crashing on it messily. She was on top of him, pressing kisses on his neck and Chase closed his eyes when he sensed her rubbing against his pretty much hard erection.

Chase needed to buy a thousand of chicken to thank Old Lace for what she did. And not only because he had one the most intense make-up sex of his life that day. But also because he got the sweetest after-sex moment of his life, head pressing on Gert’s chest while she was playing with his hair. And even if the cuddling part was great, it became greater when she whispered _“I love you”_ to him again. And Chase wanted to hear that for the rest of his days because nothing had never felt more good and right than this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gert was making efforts.

She agreed to celebrate Valentine’s Day with him because it was their first Valentine’s Day together as a couple and Chase was being a real pain in the ass about it. He wanted to go all cliché on it by doing something like a candlelit dinner or a romantic picnic under the stars or at the beach. Gert had made faces at every proposition he had made, especially the one that was implying them going for a naked swim in the ocean.

“Seriously Chase? We would get arrested for that, you realize that don’t you?” She had reasoned him.

And even if he pouted when he realized he couldn’t share a midnight swim with his girlfriend, he was still glad she wanted to celebrate it at all. Because Gert hated Valentine’s Day. The first time he made the mistakes to mention it to her, she gave him an anti-Valentine’s Day speech. About how it was a commercial and patriarchal celebration just create to make them buying stupid and pointless presents, just to feed the over-consummating society even more.

Chase agreed with her on the part where it was pointless to wait for this day to show your love to the other one. Because for the romantic person that he was, it should be Valentine’s Day every day. Gert rolled her eyes when he said that and it only made him smile.

So, they found a compromise here. She agreed to celebrate it with him because she knew he would like to. And as long as they were not doing something too cheesy or romantic. They decided to spend the day in their bedroom, watching movies and eating junk-food. She had picked up old movies that he absolutely disliked and he had chosen actions movies that were completely boring to her.

And most important thing: she yielded under his lost puppy eyes and agreed on offering each other a present. And Chase had found the perfect one for her, it was so proud of himself and couldn’t wait for her to open it.

Right now, they were kissing sweetly in their bed, one of the movies Chase had chosen still playing on his computer in front of them. He suspected Gert to have starting pressing kisses on his neck until she reached his mouth, dragging him into a making out session to distract them from the movie because she wasn’t liking it. But he wasn’t complaining about it though. After all, he had to admit kissing she was more interesting than watching some explosion and car chase on the screen. 

When Gert’s hand pass under his shirt to caress his abs he pulled out from her, extracting a whine of complain from her.

“Why did you stop?” She pouted.

“We still need to offer each other our gift, remember?” He explained.

“What makes you think this wasn’t my present?” She teased him.

He grunted and brought her back for another kiss, still stopping before things got too heat up.

“I wouldn’t mind.” He exhaled on her lips. “But first I want you to open my present.”

Gert pouted and he put a quick kiss on her lips to cheer her up, before grabbing his gift in his bedside table. She straightened herself against the headboard and he handed her the present.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, baby.” He said to bother her.

And it worked because she rolled her eyes, even if he saw the premise of a smile pointing on her lips. She started by opening the Valentine’s card he got her.

 _“Happy consumer-driven and trivial interpretation of love day.”_ She read aloud. “OK, I have to admit this card is pretty great.” She giggled, kissing his cheek softly.

She smiled at him and started to unwrap the present. Chase bit his lips, staring at her face to see her reaction. Gert grabbed the mug Chase had chosen for her, reading the inscription on it: _“I’ve got 99 problems and white heteronormative patriarchy is basically all of them.”_

Chase saw her biting her lips.

“Chase …” She started.

“Yeah?”

“This mug is awesome!” She exclaimed.

Chase chuckled, happy that his girlfriend enjoyed his gift. This time she kissed him on the lips, tenderly. When they split apart, he knew he was looking at her love-sickly, smiling like an idiot.

“OK, now it’s time for your present.” She exhaled on his lips.

“Oh yeah?” He teased cockily.

“A real present, Don Juan!” She laughed.

“You actually bought me something?” He asked, surprised.

She nodded, chewing on her lips. She reached for her bedside table, taking out a present from the drawer. He grabbed it happily and saw she got him a card too because there was an envelope on top of the present. He opened it, seeing it was a Valentine’s card that was saying: “ _Oh, bollocks to it. Happy Valentine’s Day, dickhead.”_

Chase started to laugh.

“I know it’s like the worst Valentine’s card ever.” She said, avoiding his eyes and playing with her fingers nervously.

“No!” Chase exclaimed, grabbing her hand with his own and dragging her attention back on him. “It’s great Gert. I love it.”

“You don’t have to lie to make me feel better.” She replied because of course, she was Gert and she couldn’t just believe him without putting up a fight first.

Chase chuckled and went to kiss her tenderly, amused by her behavior. She relaxed under his touch and when he stepped back, he stayed close to her.

“Can I open my gift?” He whispered on her lips.

She nodded, and he moved a little to tear open the wrapping paper. He saw it was hiding a small black fabric. He frowned, grabbing the cloth in his hand and rising it, to realize it was an underwear. A black boxer with a white inscription on the back: “ _Property of Gert Yorkes.”_

Chase laughed. He laughed so hard, he was having trouble catching his breath, tears slipping from his eyes. And Gert had to slap his arm gently to calm him.

“Oh my God.” He said while wiping his tears away with his fingers. “Just to be sure: is it my ass that is your property, or my entire body?” He joked.

Gert grunted and he held back the other hysterical laughter that wanted to escape from him.

“It’s just a joke. Your body doesn’t belong to anyone except yourself.” She rolled her eyes. “I just saw this personalized boxer on the internet and I thought it’ll be funny … You know, to offer you something that will objectifying you, to mock this day even more.” She was blushing mad, trying to hide her embarrassment behind a cold attitude.

“I don’t mind being objectifying, as long as it’s by you, babe.” He replied, starting to laugh again.

“See? I knew it was a dumb idea …” She pouted.

“Are you kidding?! This is the best gift ever!” He exclaimed when he managed to calm down.

“Really?” She said doubtfully.

“Yeah!” He replied, kissing her again. “I can’t believe you bought me this.”

“You know, I had to borrow Alex’ Amazon Prime account to order it and made sure it was deliver on time. I think I traumatized him.” She explained.

“Absolutely worth it. Plus, it kind of make me liking your present even more.” He laughed.

She smiled softly against him, putting her hands behind his neck. He started pressing a flock of small kisses on her lips and he felt her giggling under his attack. He grabbed her by the waist and she moved from her position to straddle him. He smiled happily and this time she was the first to put her mouth on the other, kissing him hungrily.

“Maybe I should wear your gift for the rest of the day to thank you? And only your gift. Nothing else.” He teased her when they split apart for air.

The way Gert moaned before pushing him down on the mattress only increased his desire for her. 

“Actually, I was thinking we could be even more of a cliché and spend the rest of Valentine’s Day naked …” She came closer to press her lips on his neck, tracing a path to his jaw.

“Cliché is fine to me.” He rushed to answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Did you just blow a fuse again?” Exclaimed a voice behind him.

He jumped of surprise, not expecting Gert to be already back from her supply run. Chase was preparing a little something for the two of them tonight and he had asked Molly to go with her sister doing some shopping to occupy her. But apparently, the little girl had failed in her mission.

He was planning this for the last two weeks. He had asked the others if they could leave them alone for the night and they agreed to go on a camping trip, the four of them plus Old Lace. So, the hostel was just for Gert and him tonight.

He had brought some take-out from her favorite vegan restaurant in town, knowing he was better for the two of them if he didn’t try to cook.

And he had put some candles all other the main room, the one with the big stairs, lighting up the place with a warm and romantic ambiance.

“Uh … No, I just …” He stammered.

“What’s going on in there?” Asked Gert suspiciously, crossing her arms on her chest.

“Nothing.” He lied.

“Really? Then, why did you turn the hostel into a cathedral? And why did Molly was acting so strange today? She kept asking for more shopping even if we had everything on the grocery list. And where did she go? She was right behind me …” She added, clearly not buying his lie.

“Um … Well …” He was trying to find an excuse, but nothing convincing was coming to his mind.

“Chase …” She warned.

“Fine!” He capitulated. “I was preparing us a romantic dinner. To celebrate our first night together …”

“What are you talking about?” She frowned.

“One year ago, to the day, it was the night of the dance.” He explained. “The one where we … You know, for the first time.”

“Oh.” Gert replied.

“Yeah.”

He passed a hand in his hair, suddenly stressed by her silence. Gert was never silence. Except when she was mad at him for something and didn’t want to talk with him anymore. But even there, she would have screamed first.

“It’s stupid I know …” He started to justify himself. “But I just wanted us to do a little something for it. I know it wasn’t our first night as a couple. It wasn’t even the start of our couple. But it still was our first night together. And our first kiss too. It’s something special and I know you don’t like romantic stuff, but …”

He stopped his speech when he saw her walking to the stairs, avoiding the candles in there carefully. She still hadn’t said a word to him and when she reached upstairs he tried to retain her.

“Can we at least talk about it?” He screamed from the first floor.

She stayed silence, not even reacting at his words and opened the door of their bedroom to rush inside the room, slamming the door behind her. Chase sighed hopelessly. He sat on the first step of the stairs, blowing on one of the candles there. Clearly the night was ruin and it was pointless to risk to put the hostel on fire. The house was already enough dilapidated and unhealthy without it burning. Plus, they still needed this place to live so …

He was about to get up and turning the rest of the candles off, when he heard the door of their bedroom reopening. He got on his feet quickly, turning around to see Gert walking back to him. And he held his breath for a second. She had change her clothes. She was now wearing a dress. The same dress she was wearing that night at the dance.

“What …” He stuttered.

She went to meet him again and he took the advantage of the time she was taking to get down the stairs, to take a good glance at her. She was wearing everything of that night, the shoes, the necklace, the dress. And he could see a piece of lacy lingerie sticking from the low-cut neckline of the dress. Shit, the lingerie dress. Chase felt of wave of warm invading him at the memory of Gert in it. He remembered the sensation of it under his hand. How the fabric was soft and silky when he touched it, when he removed it …

He came back to him when he saw Gert was handing him something: it was the suit and the shirt he was wearing that night.

“Where did you find those?” He asked, completely lost.

He was practically sure they had getting rid of the clothes they were wearing that night when they ran away.

“I asked Nico for your suit before she went to put all our clothes in the clothing containers. She gave me so much shit about it, though. And I kept it with my dress in my backpack when we change ourselves to the second-hand clothes. And when we get our rooms in the hostel, I hid them in the back of my closest. It’s all creased, but still, it’s here.” She explained.

“Why did you do that?” He whispered, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Because …” She took a deep breath, staring at him in the eyes. “That night matters to me too. It matters a lot.”

He crashed his lips on her before he could think about anything else. And just like the night of the dance, she started to undo the knock of her dress and he put it off her shoulders. His suit and shirt were already on the floor this time because he had dropped them when he put his hands on her. But he was still wearing a dirty t-shirt and some sweatpants, and Gert didn’t lose time to take them off, as eager as she was one year ago.

Yeah, it felt a lot like that night, but it was also completely different. Because this time, she didn’t call it a one-time thing. This time, they were having all night, no rush, no end of the world to stop. This time, he got to whisper how much he loved her against her ear countless of time. This time, she told him what she was feeling about him, spreading little _“I love you”_ all over his skin. This time, they woke up together, cuddling in their cool bed.

“Chase?” She exhaled on his chest.

“Um?” He answered half-sleepily.

“Maybe I’m fine with you planning some romantic dates for us more often.” She confessed.

Chase chuckled, kissing the top of her head softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Just a little one-shot about Gert and Chase and how I imagine some "romantic" moments between the two of them. If you enjoy it, please leave some kudos and/or comments to let me know :)  
> Take care.  
> Elodie.


End file.
